Pancho
Pancho is a Crowned Lemur from All Hail King Julien. "I'm in the dark here! Get that? I'm in the dark!" ~Pancho's signature line. Biography Pancho is an overreactor(according to him), is sometimes obnoxious, and has a bit of a temper. He will show bravery at times, such as when he backed up Ted when everyone was threatened by Fred the scorpion, and the other times he verbally stood up to bully characters. He is shown to have a lack of guilt and criminal aptitude throughout the series, and doesn't always commit crimes alone. Pancho is also sometimes easy to fool, shown when Mort asked him to whisper Ted and Dorothy's names into his diaper, which, unbeknownst to Pancho, had a recorder machine in it. Pancho is a known ladies-man, as he is reapeatedly shown with a lady lemur at his side, and he was shown to have gotten married twice. Xixi had even mentioned on her show that Pancho had been seen "canoodling with a new mystery lady." Pancho has no memory of whether or not he had a family, because Uncle King Julien erased his and other agents' memories for Operation Footstool. For a seemingly a long time, Uncle King Julien brainwashed him and the other agents... being forced to become trained killers...their target King Julien. Pancho however, was for some reason never killed along with the other agents when Uncle Julien grew bored with the program. During his hypnotic state partially caused by Uncle Julien, believes that the cartoon designs on a gunny sack are his family. Though he seems to care more or less for the other citizens, he takes pleasure in and shows no remorse in stealing, attempted extortion, scamming, and even crimes of a violent nature. Currently, Pancho seems to have the closest relationship with is his more energetic, more charismatic partner-in-crime Andy Fairfax, who isn't a lemur but an orange bat. Operation Footstool / Panchurian Candidate : "...I mean, like, everything in my brain is telling me to kill you... Julien is bad, Julien is bad! Do as you were trained. Kill Julien. Pancho, Do it. ''" : ―Pancho and King Julien, and the voices in Pancho's head. When Uncle King Julien created Operation Footstool, he brainwashed random lemurs. Pancho was the victim of the plot, being brainwashed and having no memory of his past. In the episode, ''Panchurian Candidate, King Julien played the Killer Tunes ''tape found in Amelia's skull. When King Julien played the mixtape, he activated Pancho, making him a threat to the kingdom. When Pancho kidnapped King Julien, he asked for assistance. He wanted to know about his family. When King Julien arrives at the house, Pancho realizes he didn't have a family, he freaks out. At that moment, Uncle King Julien comes and orders Pancho to activate ''The Final Protocol. Relationships: Sharon: Sharon is a very minor character who was only seen in one scene, being married to Pancho. Pancho was about to cut the cake when Clover thought he was getting violent. She then punched Pancho down, making Sharon scream in horror before being punched down herself. Her name is revealed on a banner that read, "Congratulations, Sharon and Pancho!" Unnamed second wife: Her name is unknown, but Pancho and her were shown getting married as King Julien ate their cake. She is shown again when King Julien apologizes to them for eating their cake. Willie: Willie is sometimes seen spending time with Pancho and Horst. Willie once told Pancho that he wasn't overreacting when he heard a scream. Pancho once used Willie's name as a synonymous term for being a coward: "I hate to be a Willie..." Horst: Horst is sometimes seen hanging out with Pancho and Willie. Andy Fairfax: He is Pancho's partner-in-crime and possible friend. He is the more smooth-talking, charismatic one of the two. Trivia * Pancho is the only lemur known to have been married twice. * Pancho's fur is the most colorful of all the crowned lemurs on the show. * Pancho's accent, as well as most of his catchphrases ("Hoo-ahh!" "I'm in the dark here!"), are based on Al Pacino's character Frank Slade in Scent of a Woman. * Pancho is a convicted felon. * Pancho possibly met Andy in prison ; Pancho mentioned that he met Andy at a "summer camp for grownups that lasted 3-5 years." * Pancho is an expert combatant, and has beaten Clover in a fight. Quotes * Hey, everybody. Limbo contest is starting in 0-now hundred hours! (Eat, Prey, Shove) * Are you a cop? (Diapers are the New Black) * I'm in the dark here! Get that?! I'm in the dark! (Common catchphrase) * What if we decide we don't want you to be our king? Because we're not afraid of you anymore. (King Juli-END?) * Oh, never mind. We're afraid again. Welcome back. (King Juli-END?) * I'm eating dirt here! I'm eating dirt! (O Captain, My Captain: Part 2) * Hey I don't have to answer that without my lawyer present. (Get Off My Lawn) * Hold on, everybody. Feeding Willie to the dolphins, it could work. Sure. But we're gonna run out of food here real soon. So, why don't we save the dolphins their trouble and eat Willie ourselves. (The King and Mrs. Mort) * Take your Gherkins and scram! I say we eat him raw! (The King and Mrs. Mort) * You gotta help me! I'm in the dark here! (The Panchurian Candidate) * Fontainelle Ellimpsis Schmeer. (The Panchurian Candidate) * You mean... I never had a FAMILY! (The Panchurian Candidate) * Hoo-ah! (Another common catchphrase) Category:Lemur characters Category:Males Category:Male Lemurs Category:Crowned Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Secondary Lemurs